Beauty and the beast
by yoongispabbo
Summary: Yoongi, pria yang terkenal cantik dari kota kecil yang memutuskan mengembara untuk menghilangkan kutukan dalam dirinya berakhir menjadi tahanan makhluk buruk rupa di sebuah kastil mengerikan. Akankah dia berhasil menghilangkan kutukan dalam dirinya, juga membantu 'makhluk' itu untuk terbebas dari kutukannya juga? RnR! Minyoon!


**_Beauty and the beast_**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Yoongispabbo_**

.

.

 **Summary**

Yoongi, pria yang terkenal cantik dari kota kecil yang memutuskan mengembara untuk menghilangkan kutukan dalam dirinya berakhir menjadi tahanan makhluk buruk rupa di sebuah kastil mengerikan. Akankah dia berhasil menghilangkan kutukan dalam dirinya, juga membantu 'makhluk' itu untuk terbebas dari kutukannya juga? RnR!

.

.

" _Monsieur ! Monsieur !_ "

Sebuah suara teriakan dari anak-anak kecil sontak merebut perhatian seorang pria berambut hitam pekat dan membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya menata buku di perpustakaan pribadinya. Mengetahui telah mendapat perhatian dari sosok yang mereka tuju, anak-anak itu segera mendekat lalu merendahkan tubuh mereka sebagai tanda penghormatan pada sosok di depan mereka. Kemudian, mereka mulai menoleh satu sama lain, seakan menunggu siapa dulu yang berbicara. Tentu saja interaksi itu membuat pria mungil di depan mereka itu terkekeh karena merasa gemas.

"Ada apa ? Apakah kalian membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan gummy smile nya, yang tentu saja membuat beberapa dari anak tersebut terpesona.

"Bisakah kami meminta anda untuk membacakan kami dongeng lagi, Monsieur?" tanya seorang anak dengan gigi kelinci nya yang membuatnya menggemaskan. Dahi pria tersebut mengerut tatkala mendengar panggilan dari anak tersebut. Menghela nafas begitu mengerti, pasti ibu mereka yang menyuruh mereka untuk memanggilnya begitu meskipun sudah ia larang.

"Panggil aku le frère saja, mengerti? Jangan dengarkan ibu kalian jika dia memaksa kalian memanggilku seperti itu lagi." Senyuman puas tampak di wajahnya melihat anak-anak itu mengangguk patuh. Ia lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia dalam perpustakaan itu sembari matanya menatap sekitar, mencari dongeng yang cocok untuk mereka. Jika _Romeo and Juliet_ pastilah terlalu susah dicerna oleh mereka. Terlalu banyak sakit hati dan juga ada adegan bunuh diri, yang tentu saja tidak bisa ia ceritakan oleh mereka. Tiba-tiba melintas satu buah cerita dalam pikirannya, membuat pria itu kembali menampakkan sneyum manisnya sebelum berdehem guna menarik atensi anak-anak yang sudah siap mendengarkan ceritanya karena mereka telah duduk di lantai dengan nyaman dan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kalian tau cerita _Beauty and The Beast?_ " tanya pria itu sambil memperhatikan satu persatu anak dan ketika mendapati gelengan dari mereka, ia mulai mengambil nafas lalu mulai menceritakan kisah itu pada mereka.

"Dulu, kota ini mempunyai seorang pemuda yang begitu cantik sekali, hingga sulit memilih manakah yang lebih cantik. Apakah putri pemimpin kota ini, ataukah pria itu..."

"Apakah pemuda itu secantik _le frère ?"_ Tanya salah satu anak yang tentu saja berhasil membuat pria itu tersipu malu. Kemudian ia menggeleng membuat anak-anak kembali fokus pada ceritanya.

" Hingga suatu hari, seorang penyihir jahat yang iri dengan pria itu mengutuknya menjadi seseorang yang dapat melihat kegelapan dunia." Suara nafas tertahan terdengar dalam ruangan itu tetapi hal itu tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk bercerita.

"Dan kutukan itu bisa dipatahkan jika pria ini bisa jatuh cinta dengan seseorang." Baru saja ia akan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya ketika melihat salah satu anak mengangkat tangannya hendak bertanya.

"Yes, my dear." Ujarnya lembut mempersilahkan anak perempuan berambut pirang itu mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

"Bukankah itu hal mudah?" Gelengan ia utarakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan mendapat pandangan bertanya dari anak-anak di depannya.

"Pria itu sama sekali tak tertarik jatuh cinta. Ia memiliki selera yang aneh, dimana ia ingin menyukai seseorang yang mampu menandingi kemampuannya bertualang maupun kesukaannya dalam membaca buku." Jelas pria berambut hitam itu yang dihadiahi anggukan bahwa anak-anak telah mengerti kenapa syarat kutukan patah itu sangatlah susah.

"Pria itu disukai oleh seorang pemburu handal di kota ini yang selalu mengejarnya tetapi selalu ditolak oleh pria itu karena ia tau, dalam hati pemburu itu hanya ada kegelapan. Tak ada cinta maupun kasih sayang, membuatnya menolak mentah-mentah lamaran pemburu itu yang tak juga mematahkan semangat pemburu itu untuk selalu mengejarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 _France, 20 Januari 1740_

"Sugar Sugar !" Panggilan itu membuat seorang pria memutar bola matanya malas sebelum membalikkan badannya kemudian matanya langsung menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya dengan sebuket bunga dalam dekapan sosok itu. Tak lupa juga senyuman menyebalkan di wajah yang selalu ingin Sugar pukul.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Jee?" Tanya pria berambut hitam itu dengan nada sengit pada sosok di depannya yang langsung menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang pasti ia ambil secara paksa dari penjual bunga di pasar itu di tangannya. Baru saja ia ingin mengembalikan bunga itu, tak sudi menerima bunga yang tak dibayar itu, tapi sebuah tarikan pada tangannya membuat ia membatalkan niatnya.

Sial, rumahnya sudah dekat tapi pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu malah menyeretnya. Sontak saja ia segera memberontak, ketika mendapati pegangan pria itu telah terlepas, dengan cepat pria mungil tersebut berlari ke arah rumahnya. Tak lupa menginjak bunga yang diberikan padanya itu di depan sang pemberi yang langsung menatap tak suka tindakannya, tapi masa bodoh. Ia terus berlari hingga sampai di rumahnya, dengan terburu-buru ia segera membuka pintu rumahnya lalu masuk dan mengunci seluruh akses rumahnya. Bisa saja Jee masuk ke dalam rumahnya melewati jendela seperti yang biasa pria itu lakukan.

Matanya menatap sekitar dengan panik, melihat apakah ada celah atau tidak. Ketika ia melihat tak ada celah, ia akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Sebuah suara batuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia segera mengingat tujuannya cepat sampai ke rumah apa. Yang tak lain adalah menyiapkan sarapan bagi sang ayah.

Dengan cekatan, ia menyiapkan sarapan bagi sang ayah sebelum akhirnya membawa nampan dari kayu yang diatasnya telah tertata beberapa makanan bagi sang ayah itu menuju ruang kerja ayahnya.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

 _ **KRIET**_

Ia mengetuk sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu diiringi suara pintu terbuka lalu segera berjalan menuju meja kerja ayahnya untuk meletakkan nampan itu. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar sebelum mendapati sang ayah tengah bekerja di sudut ruangan, ia berjalan menghampiri sang ayah. Tapi tak lama, langkah kakinya berhenti tatkala menyadari sesuatu. Sosok di sudut ruangan itu bukan ayahnya, terlihat dari kaki sosok itu tak menampak. Detik itu juga, ia menahan nafas bersamaan dengan sosok itu menoleh. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berdarah dan bibirnya yang robek.

"Aaa!" Sontak saja hal itu membuatnya berteriak kaget dan ia melihat sosok itu melayang dengan cepat ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya menembus dirinya. Membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena merasakan energi lain mencoba merasuki dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sugar? Apakah kau baik-baik saja nak?" Tepukan di pipinya membuatnya menggeliatkan tubuhnya serta mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa terganggu. Tapi ketika pikirannya tiba-tiba memutar kembali sosok menyeramkan tadi, ia segera terlonjak dan bangun. Matanya mencari ke seluruh pelosok ruangan guna mencari sosok menyeramkan itu, tetapi tatkala tak menemukan sosok itu, ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hey dear, kau tak apa?" Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya ada di sisinya, membuatnya segera memeluk ayah nya tersebut dengan erat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Papa." Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, mencari kenyamanan dalam pelukan itu. Dan pelukan ayahnya selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat di kamarmu, nak. Kau pasti lelah." Ujar sang ayah sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap lembut rambut miliknya. Hal itu sontak membuatnya tersenyum senang sebelum mengangguk dan mulai berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di kamar, bukannya beristirahat namun pria yang sering dipanggil orang-orang itu Sugar terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu dalam tumpukan bukunya. Hingga beberapa waktu, ia masih sibuk mencari di tumpukan buku itu, sebelum ia mendapatkan sebuah buku berwarna silver yang mempesona. Itu adalah buku yang diberikan penyihir jahat yang memberikannya anugerah mengerikan ini, atau mungkin bisa ia sebut kutukan ini sebelum penyihir itu dibakar hidup-hidup karena melakukan kesalahan dengan mengutuk dirinya. Kesalahan karena telah melanggar aturan penyihir yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak mengerti isi aturan itu.

Kakinya perlahan melangkah, membawa tubuhnya menuju tempat tidurnya sebelum akhirnya ia memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi ternyaman dan mulai membuka buku tersebut. Tak ada yang istimewa memang buku itu, tapi menurutnya, buku itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa membebaskan diri dari kutukan yang mengerikan ini. Kutukan dimana ia bisa melihat kehidupan _underworld_ atau mungkin sering dikatakan kehidupan tak terlihat.

Ia membaca kembali langkah-langkah membebaskan kutukan itu, dan mengingat apakah ia sudah melakukannya belum. Hampir semua cara telah ia lakukan, kecuali cara di halaman terakhir. Cara yang paling tak masuk akal menurutnya. Dalam halaman terakhir, tertulis ia harus jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Memang apa hubungannya jatuh cinta dengan kutukannya? Apakah _Underworld_ takut dengan cinta? Well, mungkin saja.

Alasan kenapa ia tak melakukan cara terakhir itu, karena ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan sosok pria maupun wanita di kota kecil ini. Mereka memang mempesona, tapi mereka tak sejalan pikiran dengan dirinya. Dan itu adalah letak kesusahannya. Tiba-tiba melintas ide untuk mengembara ke suatu tempat, siapa tau saja ia mampu untuk melepaskan kutukannya. Dan ide gila itu membuatnya segera keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali ke ruang kerja ayahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Papa! Papa!" Ujarnya membuat ayahnya menoleh dan terlihat terkejut melihat keberadaannya. Tapi pada akhirnya, ayahnya menepuk kursi yang kosong di sebelahnya, membuat dirinya segera duduk disitu.

"Papa, bisakah aku meminta restumu? Aku ingin mengembara." Ujarnya langsung pada tujuannya ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Perkataannya sontak saja membuat ayahnya itu menahan nafas karena terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apakah papa salah mendengarmu, sugar?" Tanya ayahnya memastikan membuatnya tampak ragu untuk mengulangi. Karena ia bisa melihat pancaran sedih dari Papa nya, namun ia juga tak bisa terus hidup dengan kutukan mengerikan ini. Oleh karena itu, ia memantapkan hatinya sebelum menatap tepat ke mata Papa nya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku ingin mengembara papa, aku ingin menemukan seseorang yang bisa kucintai." Ujarnya yang membuat ayahnya menghela nafas sebelum kembali menatapnya.

"Apakah kau-"

"Aku yakin Papa." Belum sampai Papa nya menyelesaikan kalimat, Ia telah memotong kalimat Papa nya dengan yakin. Dan melihat pancaran keyakinan dari mata anaknya, mau tak mau Papa akhirnya mengangguk. Ia tentu tak ingin anaknya selalu menjerit ketakutan, dan ia ingin anaknya cepat bahagaia. Tak memiliki ibu sudah menjadi penderitaan tersendiri bagi Sugar yang selalu diejek oleh penduduk kota.

Sugar tersenyum senang karena berhasil mendapat restu dari Papa nya untuk mengembara, dan memeluk erat kembali Papa nya. Mencurahkan rasa terimakasih serta sayang nya ke Papa nya. Sebelum dengan berat hati, ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan segera bersiap untuk besok yang akan menjadi hari penting bagi dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _In other place_

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang begitu gelap serta menakutkan, tersimpan sebuah bunga mawar yang terlihat bercahaya dalam kegelapan ruangan itu. Indah sekaligus menyedihkan karena tampaknya hanya bunga itu yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Tak jauh dari bunga itu, terlihat sosok menakutkan memperhatikan bunga itu yang perlahan menjatuhkan satu kelopaknya. Membuat kastil itu bergetar hebat dan sosok itu menggeram merasakan tubuhnya semakin banyak ditumbuhi bulu. Tapi kemudian perhatiannya jatuh pada bunga yang ada dalam genggamannya, bunga yang layu. Tatapannya berubah sendu melihat ia yang selalu saja membuat bunga mati dalam genggamannya.

"Kapan aku akan terbebas dari kutukan sialan ini?" Tanya sosok itu dengan suaranya yang menakutkan, tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan menjawab jika tak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Oh, apakah ia masih bisa disebut orang? Entahlah. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya, mendapati pemandangan hujan yang tertutupi salju. Sama seperti hatinya.

Lalu perhatiannya kemudian teralihkan ke bawah, dimana beberapa barang antik terlihat bergerak bermain di halaman kastil menakutkannya. Ya, barang antik yang mampu bergerak dan berbicara. Bukankah lucu sekaligus menakutkan? Jika saja dulu ia tak melakukannya, tentu ia tak akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia lalu menatap sekitar lagi, dan mendapati bahwa dulu kastilnya yang begitu indah berakhir menjadi mengerikan seperti ini juga karena sikapnya dulu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia menggeram marah sebelum melolong. Ketika tersadar, ia langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut sebelum mundur dengan panik. Tidak, ia tidak mau menjadi monster. Jangan sampai, ia ingin kembali normal dan mendapati banyak orang yang akan tersenyum menyambutnya bukan malah berlari ketakutan ketika melihatnya.

Lalu ia kembali teringat akan cara agar kutukannya hilang, ia harus mencari seseorang yang mampu mencairkan hatinya. Menghangatkan kembali hatinya yang sudah beku dan tak ada lagi keceriaan di hatinya. Tapi setiap ada yang datang ke kastilnya pasti akan berlari ketakutan begitu melihat dirinya. Jangankan ada yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta maupun mencintainya, melihat dirinya saja orang-orang pasti akan melarikan diri. Begitu berbeda dengan reaksi mereka dulu.

Kembali, ia menyesali perbuatannya. Selalu melewati malam dengan penyesalan yang semakin lama tanpa ia sadari semakin membekukan hatinya dan membuatnya seutuhnya menjadi seorang monster tak mempunyai hati maupun ramah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan lupakan pesanku, jika kau menemukan sebuah kastil. Kumohon jangan pernah dekati kastil itu."

"Siapa kau!?"

"Apakah kau tak ketakutan padaku?"

"Untuk apa takut, aku bahkan sudah sering melihat yang lebih parah darimu."

 **.**

 **.**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Goblin, Beauty and the beast dan juga Devil With Flower ya, hehe...

Ini mungkin kujadiin pengganti Goblin yang pernah ku posting karena kupikir-pikir, aku terlalu sama kayak filmnya. Jadinya mungkin agak monoton gitu. Apalagi yang udah nonton goblon, pasti bosen dengan ceritaku. Oke, jangan lupa review ya? ^^ Terimakasih!

 _Oh iya, disini Jee itu Jhope ya. Hehe, karena ga mungkin juga kan aku kasih nama Jhope, kurang cocok entah kenapa. Thankyou¸_

 _ **NOTE :**_

 _Monsieur =_ Tuan

 _le frère =_ Kakak , kayak Oppa/Hyung gitu.


End file.
